


First Christmas Together (Louise and Logan)

by emmathehoe



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmathehoe/pseuds/emmathehoe
Summary: Louise invites Logan to stay at her parents house with her for Christmas.





	First Christmas Together (Louise and Logan)

Louise and Logan had been dating for almost six months, and Logan had originally invited her to come to his family’s Christmas, but Louise felt obliged to be home because Tina was bringing her fiancé home from New York. Tina got engaged to Josh from Fresh Feed in October of that year, and their wedding was planned for March 20th of the next year. Louise couldn’t say she wasn’t happy for Tina and Josh, but she never bought into the sappy wedding stuff. Louise wasn’t even planning on ever getting married. She just wanted to kick ass in life, run and eventually take over the restaurant, which hadn’t happened. At least, not yet. But she was excited that Tina had finally gotten over her lust for Jimmy Jr. and landed a guy that actually liked her for her. Gene too. He messed around with lots of guys during high school, but was pleasantly surprised when Lenny DeStefano approached him on their graduation day to ask him out. Gene said, “Fuck it, why not?” And they’d been going out ever since. Louise was lucky that she found love at such a young age. Logan was caring and kind towards Louise. Sure, her past boyfriends had taken care of her, but their drive was sex, and she wasn’t their main focus. They always had something on the side. But Logan was obsessed with her (in a good, not creepy way.) He was always taking pictures of her, always complimenting her. And she returned the favor, by lovingly insulting him. She knew he loved it when she did that.  
They were so excited for their first Christmas together. They had stayed the night at Bob and Linda’s the night before, due to a snowstorm that came in on Christmas Eve. After they ate dinner, Louise and Logan gathered their things to walk a few blocks home, when they noticed about a foot of snow outside. Linda insisted they stay there until the storm cleared up, and the two of them thought it might be fun, so they agreed.  
“I’m so excited you two are staying here tonight! Ooh! Instead of three Belcher babies there are six,” Linda sang her last sentence, and Louise groaned while a smile crept onto her face.  
“Mother, answer me this. How are the two of us supposed to fit on a twin bed?” Louise asked.  
Logan nodded in agreement. “Erm, yeah Linda, I think my body length is too big to even fit on it alone.”  
“Tsk,” Linda shook her head. “You can make it work. Logan can sleep on the floor.”  
Louise scoffed. “He is not sleeping on the fu-”  
“That’s fine, thanks for letting me stay with you guys,” Logan put on his best fake smile and Louise shot him a confused look.  
Linda put a hand on her hip. “Of course, but there’s one condition. No messing around.”  
Louise stuck out her tongue. “Eww mom.” Logan chuckled and put a hand around her waist.  
“No promises,” he joked, and Linda rolled her eyes and shooed them into Louise’s childhood bedroom.  
“Jesus Christ this room is small…” Logan raised his eyebrows and Louise flopped onto her childhood bed.  
“Whatever. It was a great room when I was younger. Some major schemes were plotted up here,” Louise smirked evilly as she reminisced on her childhood.  
Logan picked up a very thick notebook. “What’s this?”  
“Logan…” she said sweetly. “Give me the notebook.”  
Logan smirked. “Why?”  
“It’s private,” Louise replied and went in to snatch the notebook, but Logan held it above her head. “Just give it to me!”  
Logan pulled it to the side and started flipping through it. “Book of People Who Have Wronged Me. Whoa. Every single one of these names is dated, and there are reasons. Holy crap Louise, is this how you spent your childhood?”  
Louise nodded. “Yep. From ages six to fourteen I kept a record of everyone who wronged me. That notebook is almost filled. You’re in it somewhere. At least one hundred pages in.”  
“Okay. Whatever you wrote about me will be my caption on our 6 month anniversary post,” Logan flipped through to about a quarter way through the notebook and scanned a couple pages for his name, and finally found it. “Here we go. ‘Logan Bush made me cry in front of my family. I never wanted them to see me cry. Now they think I’m a weak being. He will pay.’” Logan closed the book, tilted his head and walked over to hug Louise.  
She rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed. “I don’t even know why, but I specifically remember writing that while crying for the first time in a long time.”  
“I’m sorry for that, you know. It was a really shitty thing to do,” he apologized and took a seat next to her.  
Louise shrugged. “You don’t need to apologize for something you did fifteen years ago. It ain’t that deep. I definitely overreacted,” she chuckled and he took her hand.  
“Louise, even if you don’t think it’s not a big deal, I do. I should’ve known better. I promise, I’ll never make you cry again,” Logan smiled softly at her, and she fake smiled. “Welp, I guess that won’t be the caption on the post.”  
Louise chuckled and shifted her position so she was lying down on the bed. “You know, I was not looking forward to Christmas this year.”  
Logan tilted his head and turned towards her. “Why?”  
“Honestly, I have no clue. I’m a little bummed we’re snowed in though. I wanted to spend our first Christmas together at our house,” she admitted. It was only their first month in their house, and Louise just wanted to hang out there and maybe see family later that day. But she was ready to a chill White Christmas.  
Logan put a hand on her shoulder. “Well, look on the bright side. At least we’re here toge-”  
Suddenly, a scream echoed through the apartment. “Jesus, what was that?” Louise scoffed, and they walked into the living room to see Linda gripping Gene tightly.  
“I thought you couldn’t make it because of the storm!” Linda exclaimed.  
Gene shrugged. “We knew it’d take a while to get here from the hotel, but we decided that we’d rather be driving two hours and be here on Christmas morning than be in a crappy motel.” Gene grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and took a deep breath. “God, it’s good to be home. Where’s dad?”  
“He’s pooping. Cleansing himself for our feast tomorrow,” Linda said casually, and a disgusted look crept onto Logan’s face.  
“What the fuck,” Logan whispered in Louise’s ear.  
Louise chuckled and whispered back, “This is normal. Get used to it.” Logan snorted.  
“Oh my god, Louise!” Gene shouted and ran to her. “I missed you!”  
Louise pulled him into a hug and said gently, “I missed you too.” She retreated from the embrace. “I just realized. You haven’t met Logan since we started dating.” They sat down on the couch together, Lenny and Logan joined them.  
“Holy shit,” Gene chuckled. “I fucking called it.”  
Logan tilted his head. “Wait, what?”  
Gene crossed his arms. “When you came and worked for the restaurant like fifteen years ago, I said, ‘I bet when they reunite when they’re thirty, they’re gonna get married.’ Or something like that.”  
Logan suddenly became flustered. Louise rolled her eyes and spoke. “First of all, we’re not thirty. Second, we’re not married.” Gene rolled his eyes as if to say, ‘Whatever.’ “Anyways, hey Lenny. You haven’t talked at all tonight. How are ya?”  
“I’m great Louise. Just tired,” Lenny said politely.  
“Baby, you should take a nap,” Gene suggested.  
Lenny nodded. “Yeah, I guess I will. I’ll just take your bed I guess?”  
“Yeah, that’s good. Sleep tight,” Gene squeezed his hand.  
“Love ya,” Lenny said as he walked over to Gene’s room.  
Gene sighed as Lenny walked away. “Man, I love him so much.”  
Logan smirked. “Damn, you guys are really in love.”  
“Well, we’ve been together for seven years. The love has been so passionate for our entire relationship. I hope it lasts forever,” Gene said. “Actually, I know it’ll last forever.”  
“That’s what I thought with my last girlfriend,” Logan mumbled.  
Gene furrowed his brows. “What?”  
Louise smacked Logan in the arm. “What the fuck Logan?” She whispered.  
“Dude, I’m sorry. That was just a gut reaction,” Logan apologized and Gene scoffed.  
“What do you mean, that’s what you thought?” Gene asked.  
Logan scratched his head. “Uh… well, I was with my ex for 9ish years. We dated from like, age sixteen to twenty-five I think? Anyways, our tenth anniversary was coming up and I was gonna propose. We were so in love, so there really wasn’t a doubt in my mind that she would say yes. Then, totally out of the blue, I saw some texts from a few different guys talking about them… fucking.”  
“I’m really sorry that happened to you. But that’s not how Lenny and I are. We look at each others phones all the time. There’s so much trust in our relationship, and I just can’t see that happening,” Gene explained.  
Logan shrugged. “I wasn’t saying that's how you and Lenny are. What I said was uncalled for and shitty. Again, I’m really sorry.”  
“Dude, it’s fine,” Gene said. “Anyways, where the hell is Tina?”  
“She and Josh are napping. They had a long drive up here,” Louise said.  
Gene slumped over. “Would it be rude to go wake her up?”  
“Yeah, but you should do it. That’d be funny,” Louise chuckled.  
Gene grinned and stood up to go to her room, then sat back down. “Shit, Josh is in there too.”  
“Oh yeah,” Louise said disappointedly.  
Logan raised an eyebrow. “What gain would you get out of waking her up, anyways?”  
Louise shrugged. “Watching Tina get annoyed?”  
Abruptly, Bob slid into the living room in socks and dirty basketball shorts, although he’d never played basketball. “Oh… I didn’t know anyone was out here,” Bob groaned.  
“Hey dad,” Gene waved him over.  
Bob walked over and sat on their new lazy boy that was placed next to the couch. “How are you guys doing?”  
“Fine. Tired,” Gene replied. “How are you?”  
“I’m good. I’m excited to cook dinner tomorrow,” Bob said.  
Logan nodded. “I’m excited to eat your dinner.”  
Louise rolled her eyes and muttered, “Kiss ass.”  
“Shut up,” Logan replied slyly.  
Louise flicked Logan’s neck and he slapped her thigh in response. A concerned look was shot at them by both Bob and Gene. Louise snorted and explained, “This is normal.”  
“You guys are fucking weird,” Gene said.  
“Gene,” Bob started, but corrected himself. “I was about to tell you to not swear, then I remembered that you’re twenty-five.”  
“Dad, I’ve been swearing around you for like twelve years,” Louise joked.  
Bob scoffed. “I remember. Once you started swearing, I didn’t censor myself anymore. Let go of a lot of stress.”  
“Damn, my parents would never let me swear. Even now, if I say anything mildly inappropriate they get on my back,” Logan remarked.  
Louise pouted mockingly. “That’s the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.”  
“You’re a real bitch sometimes Louise, you know that?” Logan said with a smirk. Louise rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I still love you.”  
“You’re disgusting,” Louise chuckled.  
The night progressed, and Tina, Josh, and Lenny eventually joined them. Bob had left to go hang out with Linda, so now it was just the cool kids. The night was filled with conversations about wedding plans, children, pets, and random stuff. It was nearly 11:30 p.m, and their conversations just kept flowing. They were all so tired. Tina and Josh were snuggling on the couch, Gene and Lenny were sitting together on the floor, and Louise and Logan were sitting together on the lazy boy. Surprisingly, Louise was so tiny, they could fit comfortably.  
“So, T and Josh, you guys planning on having kids?” Louise asked.  
“Of course,” Josh replied.  
Tina took over. “We do, but not yet. We’ll probably wait like two years after we’re married to start trying.”  
“Makes sense, what about you two?” She said in reference to Lenny and Gene.  
“Babe, they’re not even married,” Logan said softly.  
Gene cleared his throat. “Well, we’ve talked about marriage and kids a lot, actually.”  
“Oh yeah?” Louise said.  
“Yeah,” Lenny started, “We’ll probably adopt. After we’re married.”  
Tina chuckled. “I honestly can’t believe you guys have been together for eight years and you’re still not married.”  
“I’m still waiting for him to propose. I’ve dropped my ring size many different times, and I don't think he’s taken the hint,” Gene admitted.  
“Wait,” Lenny exclaimed, “I was waiting for you to propose.”  
Gene threw his hands up in the air. “The fuck? I thought you were the man in this relationship!”  
“I am, but I thought you’d be the one to propose! You’re so forward with stuff like that.” Lenny said.  
Gene bit his lip. “Ugh, whatever. We’ve already mutually agreed we’re gonna get married. It doesn’t matter.”  
Awkward silence filled the room, until Josh spoke up. “Well, since we were talking about marriage, have you two thought about that?” He pointed to Louise and Logan, and Louise blushed.  
“Uh, no,” Logan replied stiffly. “We’ve only been dating for half a year.”  
“And I’m twenty-three. I haven’t thought about marriage at all,” Louise added.  
“Oh! We might get another dog,” Logan said.  
Louise nodded. “Oh hell yeah, we’re getting another dog.”  
“We were looking at this adorable maltipoo, aww Louise, remember her?” Logan smiled.  
“Awww yeah! She was so cute!” Louise giggled.  
Gene suddenly shushed everyone and said, “Guys, it’s Christmas.”  
“Merry Christmas,” Tina exclaimed.  
Everyone exchanged different variations of merry christmas, and decided to go to sleep.

Louise woke up on the couch, tangled up with Logan. She stepped off the couch, careful to not wake Logan. She tiptoed into the kitchen, only to see her entire family chatting around the table. Louise had a tendency to think everyone was always talking about her, so when they went silent when she entered the room she felt very self conscious.  
“Hey guys. Merry Christmas,” Louise said.  
Linda got up and threw her arms around her daughter. “Merry Christmas baby! How did you sleep?”  
“I slept… fine. I slept well. Why do you ask?” Louise asked.  
Bob cut in. “We saw you and Logan sharing the couch and were concerned that you’d be in pain. That couch is… awful.”  
Louise scoffed. “Dad, it’s fine.”  
“Well, everyone’s here, who wants to open gifts?” Linda said with a smile.  
And like they were kids again, everyone ran into the living room and found their gifts. Nobody even noticed Logan sleeping peacefully on the couch.  
“Oh, Logan, here’s yours from Josh and I,” Tina said, turning around and realizing Logan was sleeping through Christmas morning. “Louise, go wake up Logan please.”  
Louise rolled her eyes and shook Logan awake. “Get up bitch.”  
“Jesus Christ, I’m up!” Logan shot up. He popped off the couch and planted a kiss on Louise’s forehead. “Merry Christmas. I love ya.”  
“I love you too,” Louise grinned.  
Josh handed Logan the gift. “Here bro.”  
“Thanks man,” Logan said, and opened the gift. “Sweet, an xbox controller!”  
Louise rolled her eyes. “Thank you guys so much for promoting his video game addiction.”  
“Hey, it’s not an addiction, it’s a hobby,” Logan replied.  
Gene chuckled. “That’s what Lenny said before I sold the PS4, but getting rid of it was better for us.”  
“Shut up Gene,” Lenny joked. “Here, Louise. This is for both of you. It’s from Gene and me.”  
Louise smiled and took the box. She eagerly ripped it open. She held up a dog sweater. “Awww, this is so cute! And… cashmere? This feels expensive. Thank you guys.”  
“Yeah, thank you. Bailey will look so cute!” Logan exclaimed.  
Linda gasped. “I haven’t taken any pictures! Louise, Logan pose with your new doggie sweater!”  
Louise groaned, but Logan pulled her into a hug. She involuntarily grinned.  
As much as she hated to admit it, she really did love him. And their dog.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
